


The Christmas Kiss

by Gaia_bing



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance, Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaia_bing/pseuds/Gaia_bing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nasir's grandmother used to tell him at the if you received a kiss or if you kissed someone at the twelfth stroke of midnight, then this person would be with you forever. Nasir had believed this tale until a certain age, but when a frat Holiday party goes awry thanks to a proposal and vitriol being thrown, something happens that might make Nasir change his non-believing mind. A slash story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Christmas Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays everybody! A Christmas Nagron one-shot from me to you all is my gift, hope you all enjoy! :)

There was an old tradition, that Nasir's grandmother used to tell him when he was a child, that said that if someone kissed you or if you kissed someone at the twelfth stroke of midnight right on Christmas day, then this person would be with you forever.

Now, as a realistic person, Nasir hadn't really believed in the old tales that his folks used to tell him all the time, but for some reason, this one had always stuck into the back of his mind when he was growing up and so, he had tried time and time again to see if the person that he was with was "the one" by trying to kiss them or having them kiss him by the twelfth stroke of midnight on Christmas day. And that was where the cavalcade of rejection began:  
  
There had been little Chadara at first, who had shouted _"Eww!"_ and something about cooties when Nasir had first asked her to kiss him when they were both seven years-old.  
  
Some time later, there had been his high-school girlfriend, Saxa, who had looked at him funny when he had tried to kiss her right when the clock stroke twelve and then had said: "Yeah, hum, there's something I should tell you..." and had pretty much broken up with him right there on the spot after blabbing something about some Gannicus-guy. That right there, plus other rejections from the past, had made Nasir stop believing in this old tale and start to believe that the one would come along when he would come along...  
  
And then there had been his long-time boyfriend Castus, whom Nasir had began dating almost right after having being dumped by Saxa and realizing that men were much better suited for him than women. All the time that they'd been dating, Nasir had been convinced that this tall, hunk of a man was indeed the one for him. They had been together for almost seven years now and Christmas was coming soon.

They were at their frat house's annual Holiday Party (which included Christmas and New Year's, all in one festive alcohol-and-gifts affair) along with their college gang, which consisted of Nasir's childhood friend Chadara, the always-together, always-making-out couple that consisted of Spartacus and Mira and of course the brothers Duro and Agron.  
  
Duro had always been the most rambunctious of the two siblings, always shouting, always partying wherever he went, where Agron had always been the more quiet one, the more studious one and unfortunately for Nasir, the more gorgeous one.  
  
Yes, Nasir had developed a bit of a crush on Agron the moment Duro had first introduced them at a party, but he couldn't help it, alright? This guy was handsome, funny, smart, kind, everything Nasir had ever wanted in someone. But two things stood in the way: one, Nasir was dating Castus, who was a kind and also very gorgeous man that Nasir loved deeply and that he'd hoped he could build a future past school-life with and two, Agron had **never** indicated in any way that he was interested in the smaller man other than as a friend.

 _But still_ , Nasir thought as he ate another one of Mira's delicious Christmas cookies, _better to have someone like Agron as just a friend rather than having nothing at all_.

Speaking of the man...  
  
"Come on now, everybody! It's time to open the gifties!" Nasir heard Agron shout from the living room of their frat house and smiled when he heard whooping coming from every directions from where he was sitting. Walking with Castus inside the large sitting room where everybody else was now gathered, Nasir settled himself on the arm of its large leather couch, while his boyfriend sat right next to him and his smile widened when Mira declared herself the emcee for the gifts-giving portion of the night.  
  
Picking up a small rectangle box wrapped in red paper, Mira said: "Alright, the first gift of the night is for...Chadara and it's from...Duro!" The receivee of the gift blushed as Duro winked and smiled at her from his place on the couch. Chadara squealed like a five-year old when she opened her box to reveal: two concert tickets.  
  
"Oh my god, Duro! I always wanted to go see her, thank you, thank you, thank you!" the blonde woman nearly shouted as she covered the young man in kisses like a licking dog, making Duro and the rest of the gang laugh out loud.  
  
"Okay everybody, here comes the next one." exclaimed Mira so that the focus would come back to her and the rest of the presents. She picked up a small, square box in the palm of her hand and said: "Alright, this one's from... Nasir and it goes to...Castus!"   
  
Smiling, Nasir stood up and raised a hand to stop Mira from giving his gift to Castus. Instead, he indicated for her to give him the box and he turned around to face his boyfriend of seven years with love and hope in his eyes.  
  
"Castus, we've been together for a long time now and you have made me one of the happiest man in the world. I love you with all of my heart and all of my soul, and I hope that with this, you'll make me the happiest man in the entire universe." Nasir said from the bottom of his heart and to everyone else's surprise. Getting down on one knee and opening the small box to reveal a gorgeous diamond ring inside, Nasir looked deep into Castus' dark eyes and taking his hand, he asked him the one question he'd always wanted to ask the other man ever since they'd first met:  
  
"Castus, my love, my heart, will you marry me?"  
  
Now, Nasir had expected a lot of different reactions from the other man: going from a simple smile, followed by a nod and a kiss to Castus completely breaking down in tears and blubbering his acquiescence like a baby, but of all of the scenarios he had pictured in his head when he had first bought the ring a couple of weeks earlier, this one he'd never ever pictured to in fact be happening:  
  
Castus blinking once, then twice with a completely blank look on his face, then completely breaking down into laughter, to the point of holding his stomach in both of his arms he was laughing so hard.  
  
Retreating his extended hand back like he'd just been burned, Nasir looked at the hysterically laughing man in front of him with a frown and asked him: "Wh...why are you laughing?"  
  
Finally, Castus calmed himself down and wiping at the corner of his eye, he said with a smile: "Please Nasir, stop it with the joke. It's a pretty good one, if I do say so myself, but come on now, stop it."  
  
"B-but, I wasn't joking." was all Nasir could say, feeling like his world was starting to swirl around itself. Why had Castus just laughed at him like that? Why didn't Castus say yes? Was it something he'd done, something he'd said? Had he not done it right? He loved Castus, Castus loved him, so why couldn't they get married?  
  
And Nasir got his answer when Castsus shook his head and said: "Come on now, Nasir, seriously, we're just in college, why in the world would we get married now?"  
  
"Well, we don't have to get married right now, but I just thought that in the future..." stammered out Nasir, now holding the velvet box tightly to his chest.  
  
"Oh please, the future. You're always talking about the future Nasir and you know how much it gets on my nerves. You gotta live in the present man, enjoy life and take every opportunities that comes by, like I do!" continued Castus with a smile, like the most common situation in the world was happening right in front of him and he wasn't breaking the heart of his boyfriend of seven years right at this particular moment.  
  
"What do you mean, "take every opportunities that comes by""? dared to ask Duro from his seat with a suspicious look on his face.  
  
Realizing his slip of the tongue, Castus' face froze upon itself and darting his eyes around, Castus laughed once again, but nervously this time and replied: "Well, you-you know, opportunities, that-that's all..."  
  
"B-But, what do you mean by that, exactly?" insisted Nasir, now getting up from his kneeling position and leaving the box on the floor, stood up with his hands on his hips and glaring accusingly at his boyfriend.  
  
Getting up from the couch and standing up now too, Castus whispered to Nasir as he tried to take his arm and lead him away: "I don't want to this here, Nasir. Can we do this some other time and away from everybody?"  
  
But Nasir ripped his arm away from Castus' grasp and would have none of it. Flames of hurt and anger firing up in his eyes, he said: "Oh no! We're doing this right now! If you said no to my proposal in front of everybody, then you're going to tell me why exactly, also in front of everybody!"  
  
Sighing, Castus threw his arms up in defeat and looking at Nasir, he said: "Fine, you win. I've been cheating on you ever since high-school. There, 'ya happy?"  
  
If Nasir's world and heart hadn't been shattered before because of Castus' refusal to marry him, then this admission surely did the trick. "Y-you what?!" was all he could ask the other man, everything that he knew and loved about his boyfriend now completely inside-out.  
  
"Yeah, I cheated on you! All the guys on the football team, 'did them! The cheerleading squad, 'did them! I even did my math professor, several times and I even got an A+ for it! And even here! The guys at _Gamma Kappa?_ 'Did them all in succession so that they'd throw out the _Frat Games_ for us!" nearly screamed out Castus, his true cheating, scumbag nature coming to the surface.

"And the reason I picked you up all those years ago? It was because you were just a pathetic, lonely boy who needed some fixing-up and I needed a lay. You've been a pathetic, lonely boy all this time and that's why I've never broken up with you, because I didn't want the blood of a charity case on my hands." he added with complete vitriol in his voice.  
  
"Oh god, I think I'm going to be sick." muttered Chadara from her corner of the room, looking away for a moment at the spectacle playing out before her.  
  
But her comment didn't pass Castus by as he turned his head around and looked at the blond woman. "Oh please, if anybody is going to make somebody else sick, it's you, you stupid whore! Always hanging on every guy that she meets so that she doesn't have to think about how much of a nuisance she really is!" he said with disgust in his eyes.  
  
"Hey, quit that, she's not the one in the wrong here, as far as I can tell." angrily accused Mira and this made Castus turn his heard toward her and Spartacus and say:  
  
"Oh please, like the two of you can talk! You can't even spend five minutes away from each other's mouth or it's like you're both going to die. Well, guess who's going to die of disgust if they see you two go at it for one more minute? Me! If Chadara's a nuisance, well then you two are just leeches, blubbery, messy leeches. And that goes for all of you! You and you parties and you drinking and your messing around, it makes me sick!"  
  
"Hey! At least when we're messing around, we're honest about it. 'Not like you've seemed to be doing for the past seven years." Agron couldn't help but retort and that made Castus turn his head and narrow his eyes in pure hate while looking at the short-haired man. He slowly advanced toward the taller man as he said:  
  
"And you...don't think for just a second I haven't forgotten about you. You're the most pathetic one out of everybody here, even more pathetic than Nasir. Always hiding, always quiet, but never with anyone really, beside your dumb, party-going little brother right over there.

You can't even get anyone to be with you, because that's just how much of a loser you really are. You're never going to amount to anything Agron, you know it, I know it, hell the whole world knows it. And in the end, you're going to end up just like everybody else in this room, and especially Nasir, all alone and miserable with noone to comfort you and you know what? That's what all of you are going to deserve. And let me tell you something el-"  
  
 _Bang!_  
  
And that promptly ended Castus' vitriolic speeches to everybody as he had the daylight punched right out of him thanks to Agron's great right hook and got thrown out of the frat house, thanks to the strong arms of Duro and Spartacus.  
  
 *************  
  
Some time later, just before midnight, after everybody got a hold of themselves and the party had restarted but more quietly and without Castus this time around, Nasir was sitting on the railing of the balcony that stood just outside the frat house, the velvet box that Castus had rejected earlier that evening twirling in his hands, as he sniffled and wiped the oncoming tears with his sleeve.

He knew he shouldn't be feeling sad because his lying, cheating scumbag of an ex-boyfriend got what he properly deserved, but in the back of his mind and deep inside his heart, what Castus had said still stung quite a bit. Was he truly that pathetic? Would he end up alone with no one to comfort him, just like Castus had said? Was love really worth all of this pain? Was...  
  
 _"Hey."_  
  
Nasir' sad thoughts were interrupted by a sympathetically-looking Agron, who was holding a glass in one hand. Brandishing it in front of Nasir, the taller man said with a smile: "'Just thought you might need some liquid comfort after what happened earlier." Inside the small glass was a shot of whisky.  
  
Thanking the taller man with a smile and downing the drink in one gulp, Nasir couldn't help but ask Agron: "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be inside partying with everybody else, instead of out here with 'ole, pathetic me?"  
  
"Will you stop that? You're not pathetic, nobody in there is pathetic. Castus was saying all of that crap just to rile us up because he could never stand any of us, that's all. And it showed, trust me." Agron replied while trying to put a comforting hand on Nasir's shoulder, but the smaller man wouldn't have none of it.  
  
"Why are you really out here, Agron? Because if you're here to give me some sympathy, I don't need it, okay? I'm totally fine here, on my own, just like I'm always going to be." exclaimed Nasir in a half-chocked sob.  
  
But the taller man wouldn't have none it either. Reaching out and wrapping both of his arms around Nasir, Agron brought the smaller man close to him and his hold tightened when he heard sniffles and sobs coming from the proximity of his chest. Closing his eyes, he comforted the smaller man in his arms as Nasir cried Castus's rejection, the discovery of his numerous betrayals and everything that ensued right out of his poor and broken heart.  
  
Sniffling once more after getting himself under control, Nasir looked up and stared into Agron's green eyes. "I really am pathetic, right Agron? How could I not see anything? How could I not see that that bastard was lying and cheating on me all this time?" he asked the taller man in a small voice and all Agron could do was smile a small smile, give a comforting kiss on Nasir's forehead and whisper against it:  
  
"No you're not pathetic, you're wonderful and you deserve so much better than him. You deserve someone that's going to treat you like the prince that you really are. Someone that'll tell you how handsome, how sweet and how generous you are every time that he can."

Leaning his head down so that he could look into the other man's dark eyes and tightening his arms even more around Nasir's small form, Agron whispered: "You deserve someone that's loved you since forever and that's going to love you forever."  
  
"Agron..." was all Nasir could reply, too shocked by Agron's admission to say anything else.  
  
"I know, I know. I should've said something much earlier, but you've been with that pathetic jerk ever since I've met you and I've never even thought I'd ever get the chance to tell you how I really feel. And I know that you've just got dumped and that you might be hurt and confused and I totally understand if you're too-hmph..."  
  
Agron's rambling was quickly cut-off by Nasir's lips reaching his own and together, on the twelfth stroke of midnight right on Christmas day, they shared their first-ever kiss.  
  
And this tale, years later, was what they both told their friends along with all of their ever-growing families, when they all sat in the couple's home for their own annually-held Holiday party, with smiles on both of their faces and Nasir's diamond engagement ring shining brightly around Agron's finger.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think? Leave me a kudos or a comment and tell me what you thought. Thank you and happy holidays once again! :D


End file.
